As the demand for wireless communications services increases, both wireless and wireline service providers alike continue to seek ways to supply such services to satisfy the needs of their existing and potential customers. These service providers normally accomplish this task by adding new hardware and software to allow increased usage in existing networks and to expand such networks to new coverage areas. For wireline service providers, however, the task is far more complicated. Because wireline service providers generally do not have existing wireless networks, substantial time and expense must be incurred to set up the required infrastructure. This infrastructure includes, for example, Mobile Switching Centers (MSCs) which, unlike conventional wireline switches, have the ability to assign features such as three-way calling and call forwarding on a call-by-call basis. This capability is necessary due to the nature of wireless communications wherein it is inherent that one or more of the call participants have mobility.
As a partial solution to this problem, wireline service providers have utilized what is known in the art as one-to-one mapping. In this approach, a maximum number of subscribers are each assigned a resource at a switch located at the wireline network that accommodates the features subscribed to by the subscriber. When a subscriber is not utilizing his/her line, their corresponding switch resource remains idle. Furthermore, a fixed number of transport facilities between the two networks are shared by a fixed number of subscribers. Thus, the system is limited to a fixed number of subscribers, and blocking occurs when the number of subscribers trying to make a call exceeds the number of transport facilities. For example, in a GR-303 application the maximum number of subscribers may be 2048. Each of these 2048 subscribers are then assigned a specific switch resource at the wireline network. If there are only 96 transport facilities, then blocking would occur when the 97th subscriber attempts to make a call at the same time that 96 subscribers are already engaged in a conversation.
As readily seen, the above approach, while an advance over the prior art, still has limitations since sharing of resources is limited to a fixed maximum number of subscribers sharing a fixed number of transport facilities.
Consequently, a need exists for an integrated wireline/wireless network which has the capability to provide wireless and/or wireline services using existing switching infrastructure, but which is not limited by the above-noted drawbacks of one-to-one mapping. Such a system should utilize a single switching platform so as to afford the service provider the opportunity to offer feature portability between wireline and wireless access to communications services, as well as offer a common user interface.